1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a fuel can which includes an upper receptacle configured for nesting with a lower tray, including coupling structure which resiliently yields to hold the tray to the receptacle. The tray preferably includes a centrally located handle for carrying the tray when separated and supporting the bottom of the receptacle when the latter is filled with liquid and coupled to the tray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of different types of fuel cans are used for carrying gasoline, kerosine and other fuels. These cans typically are formed of metal or plastic, and include a spout for convenience in pouring the contents into a gas tank.
More recently, a fuel can which includes separate top and bottom portions has been developed which are configured for mating engagement. These "combination" fuel cans are proven quite convenient as they allow a single container to be used for fuel in the top portion and tools, lubricants, and other items to be stored in the bottom portion. These "combination" fuel cans have been fabricated of metal and include hasps for holding the top and bottom components together. Such a "combination" fuel can is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. D 279,549.
While these "combination" fuel containers represent distinct advances in the art, they are somewhat expensive to construct, as they are made of metal requiring seaming and have metal mouths and hasps to connect the top and bottom. Moreover, they require some dexterity to manipulate the hasps in order to couple the top and bottom portions. Further, they can become dented, which causes difficulty when attempting to secure the top and bottom together. Finally, the bottom portion may be difficult to pick up and carry with one hand.